


Extra

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Jock shiro, Kissing, M/M, football aka soccer but never outright mentioned, punk keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: “Oh my god, Shiro,” Matt wheezed holding his sides as he struggled not to bend in half due to hysterical laughter, “why is he so extra? Oh my God.”





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/gifts).



Sweat was dripping down his temples, running over his jaw and down his throat. Actually, Shiro was sweating everywhere, his shirt clinging tightly to his body and translucently white. Even casually wiping away the sweat from his forehead didn’t help much but it sure made the audience next to the open field sigh and whimper, screech and squeal.

 

“Oh man, you’d think Shiro was the only hot guy on the field,” one of his teammates moaned while trying to steal the ball from another. “All those girls ...”

 

Both Shiro, and Matt who was on the field as part of the ‘enemy’ team, laughed out loud at that, catching the attention of everyone else.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Well,” Shiro began, the chuckle in his voice giving his words a certain note,”how should I say this? You can keep the girls, all of them.”

 

“Why?”

 

Before Shiro could answer, a loud growl echoed through the field and the audience screeched for a completely different reason. It evolved into screams as they were almost ran over by a glossy red and black motorcycle. Until it stopped directly on the field, the grass giving way to tracks.

 

Everyone gaped at it and its rider.

 

“Oh my god, Shiro,” Matt wheezed holding his sides as he struggled not to bend in half due to hysterical laughter, “why is he so extra? Oh my God.”

 

Shiro wasn’t listening anymore as he walked over to the gleaming machine. By the time he had arrived, Keith had taken off his helmet. With a grin Keith shook his head sending his hair flying and making the light reflect on the varies loops on his ears and the single stud at the bridge of his nose.

 

“Want to make swoon,” Shiro said, an answering grin on his face as he leaned over Keith and caged him in by wrapping their hands together, “or want to make me kiss off your face?”

 

Keith bared his teeth, smirking and craning his neck up to meet Shiro’s eyes. “Why not both? Both is always good.”

 

“You making a Disney reference? Shocker.”

 

Pushing himself up, Keith licked Shiro’s lips tracing the seam before playfully flicking against them. “DreamWorks, you heathen, not Disney.”

 

“Apologies,” Shiro whispered before diving in and feasting on Keith’s mouth. One of his hands let go of Keith’s and wandered up to grab him by the neck, something he knew Keith liked. That was proven by the frankly obscene moan rumbling through Keith’s chest and out of his mouth.

 

Shiro lost himself into the kiss, even more so when Keith’s free hand settled onto his hip. He barely heard Matt sighing and explaining in a suffering voice that Shiro was as straight as a circle.

  



End file.
